


Making It

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High school love, Moving Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Inspired by the song Paris by Chainsmokers.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“I love him!” you screamed at your parents as you packed up the last of your things into boxes, readying them for the moving truck. Both you and Spencer had been planning this since last year, when you’d both been accepted to UCLA early at the age of 17. English program for you and science for him.

“How are you going to make it out there? You’re children! You have no idea what you’re doing and you’re so wrapped up in each other, there’s no way you’ll be able to finish college. You’re not cut out for it!” your mother screamed.

You cried as you picked up the last box, not out of sadness, but out of anger. “We’ll make it with or without you. We want more out of this life than divorce and a job we both hate, so we’re working to never be you,” you said calmly. “Goodbye, mom. I do love you, but I can’t do this anymore.”

————–

His mother had said the same. “You’ll never make it in the real world if you’re constantly drowning yourself in a relationship! You’re so much smarter than this Spencer!”

“Exactly,” he said angrily, watching as his mother attempted to remove his clothes from a box. “I’m smarter than you. I’m going to pursue what I love and I’m going to do it with her by my side. It’s done. We’re moving. Move on and continue to have a relationship with me or lose me all together. It’s your choice.”

Picking up the last of his boxes, Spencer walked outside, placing the box in the back of the truck where Y/N was waiting to surprise him. “Baby!” she said as she jumped out and into his arms. “We’re finally out of here!” Immediately, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone to take a picture.

As she looked to the doorway, she could see Spencer’s mother looking on with disdain. She hated that Y/N documented everything with a picture and that her son had gotten together with her. But Y/N didn’t care. They loved each other. They weren’t stupid. They were determined to make it on their own. Maybe they were a bit naive, but most people are to some extent and they’d take on everything that came at them together. 

With their mutual friend Cory at the wheel of he truck, they hopped in - ready to start a new life together - with or without the support of those that claimed to love them. 

————–

The entire way there, both Y/N and Spencer took pictures, documenting each state that they passed with a silly face or a smile. Days later, after sleeping in the truck with a sleeping bag for Cory and a blanket for them, they arrived just outside of Los Angeles, where their apartment was located. It was in a shit area - and both of them were going to have to work crap jobs to afford the place, but college had been paid for both of them, courtesy of a scholarship; they were willing to work however hard they had to in order to support themselves otherwise. That had been her mother’s biggest issue. His mother’s had been that Y/N wasn’t smart enough for him. 

“Ready?” Spencer asked, grabbing Y/N’s hand as they walked into their apartment for the first time. Both had secured minimum wage jobs before they moved, so tonight was all about reveling in the fact that they’d made it this far. 

“I’m ready,” she replied, taking out her phone for a picture. “I find myself taking more pictures just because I know it bothers our parents.”

“Go for it,” he said, pressing a sweet kiss to her pink lips. “We’re making memories. Screw everyone else.”

————–

Four months later, their first semester finally over, the got some booze from a friend to celebrate. They were underage, but they didn’t care. Both worked hard and wanted to take a moment to celebrate. In addition to full-time morning classes, they both worked 40 hours a week to pay for their apartment and barely got to see each other. It was the first time in a long time they would be able to spend time together and they were going to take advantage of it.

Hours later, they were both taking turns vomiting into their crappy apartment toilet. “We’re so drunk,” she laughed, watching as Spencer’s stomach practically rolled around in his mouth. “Our parents would be so mad.”

“Move,” he said, releasing the alcohol from his system. “Yea, they would, but we have to learn our tolerance levels, we just suck at it right now.” 

The uncontrollable laughing was causing you both to feel sicker and for nearly an hour, they took turns being sick. “Maybe we don’t drink that much next time,” she said, cleaning her face with a paper towel. 

Spencer had already cleaned himself up, helping her off the floor as they went to bed. “Yea probably not. But we’ll learn…together.”

————–

Over the years, they made their mistakes. Sometimes they took on too much, causing themselves to be overworked. Sometimes they’d still drink too much, but not often, just occasionally. Sometimes they’d miss work and struggle to pay the bills, but through it all, they did it together - never once wavering in their dreams for the future and their future together. 

In just three and a half years, they graduated with their bachelor’s degrees, immediately being accepted to master’s degree programs at the same school. It had been difficult, but you’d been making it - and finally, both mothers wanted to attempt to give you the benefit of the doubt.

“So you want to come out here?” Y/N asked her mother, doubtful that her mother had actually changed. She looked at Spencer, silently asking if he cared and he nodded his okay. “Fine,” she replied, “But I don’t want to hear a damn thing negative, because if I do, I will kick you out of my apartment. We’ve been making it for three and a half years. I won’t accept doubt anymore.”

————–

Three weeks later, both of their mothers made the trek out to California, staying in separate hotels until the two young lovers had the day off. With a smile, Spencer opened up the door for his mother and Y/N’s, who were barely saying a word to each other. On the wall were collages upon collages of their time together - some sweet, some funny, some drunk. It was a wall of their experiences. Where they’d been and where they could go together. 

As Y/N made a little bit of pasta for dinner, their mothers stared at the wall of pictures, topped with their framed bachelor’s degrees. “I’m sorry,” her mother said. “I’m sorry I doubted you. I can see now that I shouldn’t have.”

“Me too,” Spencer’s mother said, turning around to her son. “You two look happy.”

“We are,” Y/N said, walking out of the kitchen and leaning into Spencer. “It’s been difficult - but we aren’t and weren’t as naive as you insisted. We’ve made it.” 

Spencer pulled her close, kissing on the top of the head. “Together.”


End file.
